The concentration of indium in the earth's crust is approximately 0.25 ppm by weight. Economic ores of indium are seldom found in nature. Indium is generally recovered as a by-product of zinc or copper concentrate treatment. For example at the Dowa refinery in Iijima, Japan, indium is extracted into a sulphuric acid solution and through pH adjustment, is precipitated as a crude indium hydroxide product. The indium hydroxide is then refined to pure indium (typically about 99.99% purity) using a series of chemical dissolution and precipitation steps in combination with solvent extraction and electrochemical reduction to metal.
Similarly, indium rich fumes from zinc fuming operations (e.g., carbothermic reduction of lead slags) or indium rich dusts from copper smelting operations are often processed using acid leaching and precipitation to produce indium hydroxide products for refining.
Indium is in high demand for use in many high tech applications, including indium-tin-oxide (ITO) in liquid crystal displays and touch screens, high efficiency thin film solar panels, or LED lighting and fiber optics.
The supply of indium is generally constrained due to the direct link with copper or zinc production at producer sites. In order to advance and expand the applications of indium, it is desirable to develop new resources. The Malku Khota deposit in Bolivia contains a mix of valuable metals including indium, silver, gold, copper, lead, zinc, gallium and other rare metals.